


Fault

by missmishka



Series: White Blank Page [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post S2, Unrequited Love, angsty bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So tell me now, where was my fault<br/>In loving you with my whole heart</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit.
> 
> Lyrics in summary taken from Mumford & Sons "White Blank Page" as is all the inspiration for this series.

Isaac imagines that it must be a heady thing to be openly admired and admittedly trusted the way that Scott McCall is; to have others turn to him for input on matters that are quite literally life or death.

He imagines that that’s where he’s gone all wrong; joining the others in entrusting and admiring Scott.

Even in hindsight, though, he doesn’t see how he could have helped it.

Scott is strong and loyal; committed and steadfast in what he holds to be true and just.  He has morals and convictions and that’s so rare in kids their age.  It’s rare in anyone these days; more the stuff of comic book heroes and movie plots than things seen in actual people.

Teenagers are meant to be flighty and interchangeable; they’re testing their boundaries, making mistakes and learning the best fit for the skin on their every changing and still developing young bodies. 

They’re not supposed to be certain or confident of any basic truths about themselves or the world, yet Scott is that; convinced of ideals that are fully known only to him.  He’s bound by a code of honor and plays by a set of rules that Isaac Lahey has no knowledge of.  At just sixteen Scott has already developed the shape of the man that he will be and demonstrated the character of the Alpha he will likely turn in to.

Isaac feels gangly and insecure in comparison; bite or no bite to enhance his limbs with supernatural strengths.

He wants to learn from the other boy but has gotten no invitation to do so.

Scott’s back to acting like Stilinski is the only friend that he has in the whole world and, by all appearances, Stiles seems to be the only friend that Scott _wants_ in his world.

Summer looms long endless before him and Isaac has already begun his vacation as the whole of it will go; helping to rebuild the Hale house while training with Derek and Peter to prepare for whatever the Alpha Pack might do to Beacon Hills. 

Of Boyd and Erica he sees little and he knows that’s deliberate on their part as the couple continues to try keeping distant of the drama that comes from being part of Derek’s Pack.  Isaac envies them in how they’ve latched together to weather out the storm of it all but on the occasions that their paths do cross he is careful to show only confidence in his having picked the right side by staying with Derek. 

No one is convinced and he wonders sometimes why he bothers to try selling that line to them.

He sees Scott often but makes every effort not to be seen in return by the other boy.  He’s not stalking because Derek is a big, gloomy example of how _that_ doesn’t work, but he does sometimes just happen to be where Scott is so he lingers to watch the guy but never to talk.  They don’t randomly bump into one another so long as Isaac can scent the other werewolf nearby; his senses remain oddly keyed to any sign of McCall and that’s likely where Isaac made his biggest mistake.

In the time that they had spent together he had allowed Scott to burrow in deep beneath his barriers. 

He knew the sound of his voice, howl and heartbeat. 

He knew the sight of Scott’s emotions playing over his face and body when he was happy, upset, concerned or battle ready. 

He knew the scent of the other boy from the shampoo that he used to the body spray that did little to mask the base scent of man and wolf that mingled beneath all the artificial smells. 

He knew the feel of Scott; the strong, heavy grasp of his hand on Isaac’s shoulder and the incredible heat of the other boy’s skin when Isaac dared to slip his fingers over tanned nape, shoulder, arm or, just the once, that soft line of flesh at Scott’s waist above the snap of his jeans.

He knew the taste of Scott McCall and that was the killing blow; the all too faint and should have been fading memory of salty, sweat dried skin and minty mouthwashed lips.

For him it had been a stolen moment in Dr. Deaton’s office, a need to show the other boy just how and _why_ Isaac trusted him. 

For Scott, in hindsight, it had likely been an unintended manipulation to keep Isaac from running that night with Boyd and Erica.

_What would have happened if he **had** run instead of going to the game?_

_What would have happened if he had pressed for more than the quick, stolen kiss before Deaton had come back into the room?_

It never crosses his mind to wonder what would have happened if he had never gone to the clinic to begin with; never given in to the want to see Scott again before leaving town as he had been idly contemplating.  He never questions his own motives for seeking Scott’s advice and admitting that he trusted the other boy; his admiration of and developing feelings for McCall implied by that trust. 

Even with the starkly painful memory of Scott’s hand clasping Allison’s amid the shambles of that night, Isaac can’t bring himself to want to undo that encounter in the veterinarian’s office; he could and would not unkiss McCall.

Isaac can’t stop his admiration for Scott; begrudgingly as it is given now.

He just wishes that the boy weren’t so set on standing alone to see this through however he felt the right way to be.

But then, Isaac supposes, Scott wouldn’t be the young man that he so admired if he just fell in with Derek for some sense of Pack and unity.

 


End file.
